Outnumbered
by TimeWastedAway
Summary: No one knows how it started. No one knows who started it. No one knows what started it. No one knows when it started. All we know is that we are outnumbered. HETALIA APOCALYPSE FIC- told through different POVs. Mainly America. Rated T for now pairings include; USUK, GerIta, Spamano and other pairin
1. Chapter 1

Outnumbered

No one knows how it started. No one knows who started it. No one knows what started it. No one knows when it started. All they knew is that everybody was now running… sorry more like hiding for their lives. Man, it was bad just bad. They were everywhere. They took everything. I hated them. Those damned things made me hide. I hate hiding. They made me leave everything… Lose everything. "Not everything." France would say while looking at that hairy browed loser. He should just bang England and get it over with. It was starting to piss me off how he would only talk about him when he was talking to me. As I said everything… I have nothing here with this group. It was only us… us including; Myself, France, England, Canada, Italy, Germany, Spain, Prussia, Japan and Romano. The rest… as far as I know they're all dead. D-E-A-D. I spell that every day in my head. Sometimes sing it. I know it scared the others. They say I snapped. OF COURSE I SNAPPED! WHO WOULDN'T? The others, they're still the same. I hate it. Maybe it's because I can't do anything about it. I can't, I couldn't. Yeah, just to let you know. There were more of us, not just the countries but other people…_ humans…survivors. _I got them all killed. It was all me… Me the hero… self-proclaimed hero. 40… 40 survivors. I don't even wanna remember how they all died. England and Canada keep telling me it's all their fault. Funny, that none of them lean toward blaming me I thought once the news of the infection was out they would all point their fingers to me (like they always do) and blame. _**It's all your fault**_… I sing to myself. Yes, it all started in my place, the virus, infection, sickness whatever the hell it is. ME. What the hell were my people doing? I should've known. I should've figured some sort of illegal shit was going on. Ever since that Florida incident. People became obsessed, many didn't see it but the government were aware, **I** was aware. We saw people create more safe houses, more weapons (pretty badass looking ones), some even started making cures. I know… Doesn't make any since when you don't even know what started it. What we didn't know though is that someone, we don't know who. Created **THE **virus that created these things. I laughed at first when the news reached me, dismissed the whole thing even. Of course I laughed zombies were things of games and movies. Even I knew that. Sure at first when the Florida things spread I was scared thinking it was real. Of course England smacked me and said there's no such thing and after many lectures about zombies not being real. I accepted that they weren't real BIG mistake on my part. I laughed at it then they brought one of the things into the office. All of us were in shock. The president ordered immediate arrest of the one who brought in. The dude didn't create the thing. He was ordered. He told us his story involving the whole war on drugs. The thing he brought in was his sister. She volunteered to be made into the thing. I almost threw up. Who would do that? They were made to believe that they were the future. They were what this world needed. Super humans. But instead they turned into flesh eating monsters only seen in movies and games occasionally in books (Not that I read that much England recommended such books to me. Like The Enemy written by some british dude sure it's a kid's book but it's pretty awesome… don't tell England I complimented one of his writers.) At that time I remembered the book The Enemy… Brothers and sisters turning against each other. I immediately called England and told him about it he laughed told me it was just as funny as the first time I told him I hung up on him angry. Later he called me his voice shaky I knew they told him. It stayed between us for a while. Till somehow the virus was sent out to the Asias China was first it hit him hard and fast. Too fast he had no way of preparing he became weak the second it hit. I went to visit him alongside England for we were the only ones that knew it existed. He was mad at first. "You stupid young people!" He told us repeatedly every time he became worse. News spread that people were now eating each other. England threw up, scared I'll never forget the look on his face when all of it came crashing down. It made me angry that I didn't do anything about it earlier. We were rushed out of the country. So we watched from afar. We were cut off from the outside. Me and England were separated I was scared for him. The Infection still hasn't hit Europe but it didn't make me not worry. The only connection I had to the outside world was television and radio broadcasts. China was getting worse and the zombies kept coming, Russia joined along their little civil war. But it didn't do any good…

Russia kept China company in his last moments.

China died.

He vanished into thin air.

Nothing but a page in geography books.

Nothing but a chapter in history books.

We all cried I remember that we cried till there were no tears. China, our old friend, the eldest, died. Some of my people were happy must have been because we had nobody to pay back. We were no longer on our way to becoming china's bitch (which is a good book but like I said I don't read.) After that almost all the Asian countries died except Japan. Russia… I still don't know where he is at. Usually we would get news that one of us died. But when Russia collapsed nobody saw him vanish or die. I believe he escaped his home and hid. I just sat there watching everybody die around me it pissed me off. We were relieved that there were no cases of infection around my place. Canada was still safe. I was sure of that. Europe from what I've heard was barely getting receiving the virus. I brushed it off. I didn't want to know anymore. I had myself to worry about.

December 1st 2012 I remember infection began in Canada spreading to New York. Canada rushed to my home buried deep in the mountains of Colorado. We sealed the house and hid. For a long time. When we opened the door. Everything was quiet. I was sure everybody was dead now. Boy, was I wrong. We found the group of survivors in hiding in a Denny's… Lucky bastards had delicious food surrounding them. And all I ate was cans of fruit. But for being surrounded by food they all looked mega hungry and scared. They thought we were one of them Canada was hit pretty hard in the back of the head with a sack of flour I remember I laughed. Then I received a blow to the head with the same sack. Heh, I wasn't laughing then. I passed out and when I woke up this group of people, I remember about 22 kids, 9 old folk and the rest adults. Reality hit me hard the zombies were still out there from what they've informed me they were **EVERYWHERE** all over the fucking globe. I quickly told them my story gained their trust and became their leader our first mission was to find more survivors. We didn't find any. Just a bunch of those zombies. We found that they weren't easily killed not like in games and movies where they walked mega slow and a blow to the head would surely kill them. These things were fast and if you didn't chop their head clean off they would get up again. And become angrier and come back more dangerous. I remembered Resident Evil the Crimson Heads were exactly like that. I chuckled a little at the thought. But it wasn't funny not one bit. We lost 13 people. Canada found a radio at some gas station we used it to try to find survivors. There were no broadcasts near. I was angry at everything angry I couldn't save anybody. My people were starting to lose hope and faith in me. So was I until we reached the border of Kansas. A voice was heard through the radio. A familiar voice. Me and Canada began laughing and broke into tears of joy. Everybody looked at us funny but many had hope in their eyes. Somebody was alive. But to us it wasn't just anybody. It was England. His voice sounded like God to me. "Hello? Is anybody alive out there?... Shite… these new radios are completely… Oops… nevermind. Is it on? Yes… Alive?... Anybody…Here…With other survivors…I repeat…I am here stationed at… Hold on…Japan…What is this city called?...Coffeeville? Strange name… I am stationed at this very dirty of a town Coffeeville, Kansas…I am broadcasting for survivors…or some shit like that…how...Dammit France! I know how to use this junk… you turn it off h-" He was alive! So was Japan and France and other survivors! I was so relieved I wanted to just run to Coffeeville and give everyone a big hug. Then I remembered I had others with me I was happy that we all made it this far. Kansas was apparently safe for England to stay here. Now, wait what was England doing in America with Japan and France you ask? Hell if I know, I never asked.

Later we found out Kansas wasn't safe. It was hell. Probably the most dangerous place to be.

I lost them all.

I arrived at Coffeeville feeling numb. I don't know if I even gave everyone that big hug. I got them all killed. England lied there were no survivors… there was just us. Us countries. Two weeks passed and here we are now. Hiding out in a small house in Coffeeville, Kansas. Thank whatever the zombies haven't gone this far. Everyone was either gone or dead. We found some have killed themselves. I understand why they would do that. I longed to be able to do that myself. But I know I would only come back.

I was sitting out in the porch with Canada. Who grew quiet once again.

"What's the point of going on?" I groaned. Canada groaned in return.

"Are you going to go on one of your 'I wish I can kill myself' rants?"

It was becoming a common thing for me to do that. Everybody was tired of it Canada the patient guy that he is puts up with it, but the one person who can't stand hearing it is England. He would put on his headphones and read every time I start. Occasionally he would kick me out of the house to do my rants somewhere else. I don't know why it bothered him so much I mean it's normal to talk about killing yourself in times like these! Ain't it? Especially when you're practically immortal.

I sat up on the old wood. "Why yes, yes I am." I replied with a smile. Canada frowned "When are you ever going to stop?" He asked. Good question bro, good question. Even I don't know when I'll ever stop talking about ending my life. I don't think I ever will. I live to protect and I have nothing to protect. I reply with that; "Never, I have nothing to protect." Canada frowned even deeper he looked back to the house where everyone was doing their daily routine; Eat rations, Survey the area, Scout areas, sleep, and keep a look out. We haven't seen any zombies around here yet. But better safe than sorry right?

"Right, nothing." Canada said and was that sarcasm I heard? I don't really know I can't ever detect sarcasm that well. I nodded. It grew quiet. Hmm… Quiet? It was never quiet around here. Even when we tried to. It was never **THIS** quiet. "Hey bro?" I whispered keeping my eyes on the far plains. He didn't reply he stayed quiet too. He motioned with his hand for silence. "What?" I said. I quickly looked around for any signs of danger, there wasn't anything I could see just a bunch of dead, dry grass and dead wheat. I listened to the house… not a sound. Not even England's loud music. Man, for hating a lot of noise was his music loud. Nothing. I guess it was my turn to freak out, so I did. I quickly got up and burst through the doors. Everybody was crouched down to the ground. Everybody was here… Wait not everybody… Where was that white haired dude? Prussia… Nobody turned to look at me they all stayed where they were crouched behind couches and tables. "Where is he?" I whispered. Spain pointed upwards towards the stairs. Upstairs was a little makeshift battle station with a bunch of guns and other stuff we looted. Didn't ever really take the time to see what kind of stuff we had there. But they were there. I tiptoed my way upstairs to find Prussia crouched at the window pointing his gun towards something . "What is it?" I whispered. "Take a look at that shit." he pointed towards a small black dot hidden in the plains. "What the hell is that?" I don't know why I asked. I knew exactly what it was I saw them before. They were the ones that killed my group. Crimson Heads… they were the only ones smart enough to create herds. They were hiding there just all still-like. I looked down to the porch. Canada was still there still as a statue. "Canada!" I hissed down to where he was I could see his blonde mop. He didn't look up just stayed. I looked back to the group. To where now they were beginning to move. They must have seen me rush towards the house… DAMMIT once again my fault! "CANADA!" I didn't bother being quiet I just yelled all to hell. "GET THE YOUR MOOSEY ASS IN THE FUCKING HOUSE!" He began his race back to the house at the same time those things began to race towards him. "NO!" I yelled I took one of the guns and raced downstairs to outside. What I saw was fucking terrifying. They were everywhere not just that small black dot I saw. There were several groups. How long have they been hiding there? When did they get there? No time for questions. Canada tripped. That clumsy bastard had his foot stuck in the old wood. The Crimson Heads came faster. But I was faster… I guess. I shot 6 of them down. I pulled the trigger again ready to blow another one of their heads off but nothing came out. "FUCK!" I turned around to go back inside for a quick reload and get some backup but I didn't see that they were now surrounding us. I cursed several times in different languages even! Yes I do know other languages bitch don't underestimate me. I began trying to get Canada out of that fucking hole. They were now behind me and grabbing onto my sweatshirt. "AH!" I gasped letting go of Canada's hand to kill the things behind me. "HELP!" I yelled once I felt one of them bite through my sweater. Luckily my arms was out of the way. Thank god for Canada's too-big-for-me sweaters. At once I heard a crash it was England and Germany they crashed through the window with weapons. "The heads!.." I choked out. They nodded in understanding and attacked swiping their heads clean off. I broke free of the zombie's grasp and fought with my fists still protecting my brother who was still stuck. Frustration ripped through me as blood flew everywhere. It smelled foul "Hurry up!" I urged Canada and began trying to tug him out. Boy, is he stuck in there good! Before I knew it the zombies were running away. "What the hell?" We all said in unison.

It was all too fast. We sure as hell didn't see it coming. More came like a huge wave comes crashing down during a hurricane they flew out of nowhere. I still hung on to Canada. England and Germany began fighting again. "Let go…" I heard Canada whisper in a raspy voice. "Like hell I'm letting go! I'm not going to lose you!" I gave him a hard stare. "You already lost me." He said. Then I saw it there was a huge gaping hole in his throat. Why didn't I see it earlier? "NO!" I cried out. I hugged him closer. Somewhere behind me Germany launched grenades. All I heard was the dull thud of dozens of dead zombies. "No no no no" I repeated tears beginning to flow out. My dear brother who was the only one I could keep alive was now dying in my arms because of me. "DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME!" I growled. "don't you dare…" I repeated. I looked at his face he was growing pale. Was it possible? Could we turn into them too? "Hey." He breathed out. "Yeah?" I said. "Remember… the. Cure?" he chuckled. The cure… we joked about that a few times but would it really work? I was about to ask him what did he mean but before I could he stopped breathing completely I pulled closer trying to listen for a heartbeat but I couldn't hear anything. I shook my head several times. I then felt hands pulling me away from his turning body. "NO!" I screamed out. "Please America… Let go." I did. Not because I gave up on trying to save him. But because he wasn't my brother anymore. Canada was gone. I looked to who was pulling me away of course it was England. He looked at me tears flowing in both of our eyes. Oh, yeah… He has lost something too. Our brother… I looked back to Canada. He was still. Deadly still. It scared me. It was quiet once again. Everybody just stared at his body. England was slowly rocking me. I guess it was some sort of habit. He was trying to lull me to sleep. I couldn't. Then it was Japan who broke the silence. "We should get _rid_ of him." He said sadly. I shook my head weakly. No they can't take him away… Where are they taking him? Stupid… A gun was out aiming at his head. Both me and England gasped in horror. "no…" I said weakly. From the corner of my eye I saw France look away. England quickly grabbed my head and pulled my gaze away and towards his neck protecting me from what was about to happen. What was about to happen again? He pulled me closer and also looked away.

_**BOOM!**_

_The virus has completely devastated over 150 of the world's major regions_

_a-and is spreading rapidly_

_at this point in time we know of only one method of killing the creatures_

_t-th- destroy the brain_

_be on the guard of any loved ones who have been recently in any sort of contact out of the infected_

_and if you find yourself in a threatened position, please do not hesitate to act_

_A-gain_

_T-THIS is not a test_

_THIS is not a joke_

_We as a species are overwh-elmed_

_We are_

_OUTNUMBERED _


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't understand at first. I laughed at America every time he would freak about the things were on his television, but when we heard China was infected for some odd reason America and I were rushed to his aid he told us not to worry 'I've been through worse' he smiled. I'm positive he was terrified behind that smile. Everything he worked hard to build was falling apart. That wanker didn't want to leave with us. He stayed behind his people with Russia's help who I'm sure has died with our Chinese friend.

After a while the disease spread to Europe I wasn't worried at first, I was safe on my little island, the rain kept pouring as usual. Then a frantic knocking, France showed on my doorstep not looking to good. "Hello old friend." He said with an unwavering smile. His face was covered in blood. "What the hell?" I pulled him in and pushed him down into my couch he groaned in pain. I ran into my kitchen where I kept the first aid kit. "You must have not been watching the broadcasts." He winced as I popped his dislocated shoulder back in place. "Of course not," I frowned. "I know it's an ignorant thing to do, childish really I don't want to know." France nodded. "It has to do with our dear America doesn't it?" After a pause he added "I'm sure he's fine!" I quickly stood up and yelled "FINE? THIS CAME FROM HIM DIDN'T IT, OH YEAH FRANCE, I'M SURE HE'S IS DOING SWELL!" I held back my tears. "I can assure you, he is fine. His home it's the safest place to be, actually." France looked up from the couch a determined gleam in his eyes. "You want me to leave, all this?" I held up my arms gesturing to my home. "I will not run away!" Shaking his head France slowly stood up and grabbed my shoulders. "Did you think it was easy for me to leave?" A tear fell down his cheek. "I had to leave her." He muttered. Then I remembered; Seychelles was going to finally have her grand tour of all of France this week. "What do you mean, leave her?" I gulped. The answer quickly hit me. It was like a blow to the stomach. It was like getting punched by a heavyweight champion or something. "Dear Lord." I whispered. "No, there's no God, not with us at least."

So there we were in my private jet with France piloting. Great idea right? With my Ipod in hand and earbuds in I closed my eyes and drifted off with different soundtracks of Stephen King movies. Don't judge. I woke with a jolt a terrible smell reached my nose a familiar smell. I looked around everything looked fine but we weren't moving. The door was open I stumbled outside stuffing my ipod into my pocket. "France?" I yelled out into the yellow air. Was it night or day? I couldn't tell thick acidic mist that might kill a human on contact filled the air. I squinted and treaded carefully deeper into the mist. My teeth chattered why I thought wearing a scarf and short sleeves was a good attire for this was beyond me. I listened carefully for any sounds but it was deathly silent all I heard was by teeth chattering and my feet stepping on the hard ground. Wait… Hard ground? What kind of grass is this? It was way too squishy and made a strange noise. "Fuck me…" I cursed I thought I knew this smell. Dead bodies, Dead bodies everywhere, burning dead bodies. I froze in place. "FRANCE WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU?!" Seconds later I felt a tap on my shoulder I turned around ready to fight but I realized it was only France "Where the hell were you?" I hissed. "No time for details I found Prussia!" He gleamed grabbing my hand and pulled me into the opposite directions of the bodies. Did he not see them? "Where is he?" I gasped. "I don't know, I heard a distress call and it was his voice Italy and Germany are with him as well!" What we found wasn't pretty. Germany far into the corner of the small basement was hugging Italy tight and Prussia, Prussia's hands were covered in blood beside him was a baseball bat. He slowly turned his head toward us and whispered. "I had no choice." His voice shook and he fell to his knees sobbing. My eyes looked down. I vomited right then it was Austria and Hungary.

None of us asked questions. We buried them and paid our respects. Note sure if I cried I was too busy blocking out the world I didn't want to be here. I just want to go back to my island.

-_Outnumbered-_

Our Plane landed in D.C. all of us gasped in horror it was worse than were we found Prussia and the others. It was even more silent and everything seemed to be frozen in time. Guess it wasn't as safe as we thought. Without thinking I ran into the thin grey mist wanting to find America and punch him, yell at him for scaring me and being so stupid, then… Then I'll give the bloody idiot a hug a tight hug and never let go. But I haven't heard from him since the fall of China. I didn't know if he was still alive or not. I jumped over the dead bodies and climbed over the many turned over cars and street lamps. Heh, still got it. I stopped dead when the fog cleared and I saw the White House. The whole front has been… blown up. It was recent that's for sure, small flames still teased the surface some of the woodwork fell and broke. Even if it was half burned down I still remembered it like my favorite scone recipe, which you could say wasn't a lot to go on but I knew my way to America's room. It was hidden away from people he was like Rapunzel. I chuckled at the thought. "I'm sure he's fine." I repeated France's words aloud. The white flat door to his room still was in good condition. I kicked his door down to find… nothing. Yes, nothing, that was until I smelled that smell. There was a bulge under the covers of his bed. I didn't need to pull back the blankets. I just let it all out there I couldn't anymore I know I'm such a pussy I barely stepped out my door and I'm crying over spilt milk. Seconds later I heard everybody else come in. Then I felt 2 strong arms wrap around me "Damn you Prussia I don't need- " I trailed off when I felt more arms around me. I did need them. But after the feeling of love I felt guilty and bitter here I was crying like a baby and they hardly made a single sound since we found each other. Surprisingly Italy was quiet.

Boarding the plane I wondered why we couldn't just stay here. "Germany heard of a place where it's quiet and far from danger." Prussia answered my unspoken question. "Where?" I asked. "Some ass town called Coffeyville." I stood there watching everybody scavenge abandoned cars for supplies. "Are you okay?" I sniffed. "No I'm not, I don't think anybody is." I nodded. Once everybody was settled into the plane I volunteered to steer they all gave each other uneasy glances. But when I glared at them they seemed to have gotten the message and didn't argue, or just too tired to try.. Germany tossed me a little piece of paper with numbers. "Coordinates for the place I've heard of." He informed. When I reached the cockpit I locked the heavy door firmly behind me and put on my ear buds and turned on the music. As we lifted off the ground over the loud rumbling sounds I heard it, the sobs of grieving friends. I clenched my jaw in anger. I was angry I didn't know who to hunt for. "Why is this happening?" I whispered, staring at the darkening sky.

"Goddammit America."

* * *

**Hello! Everybody sorry for the wait, I've been getting wrapped in school and stuff ya know the usual stuff. Short Chapter I know but I just want to give you a bit of England's background with this. Next chapter will start off where chapter 1 left off. Also don't worry if you are also following my other Hetalia story I am not abandoning anything. It will just be slow progress. So till next time.**

**~TimeWastedAway**


End file.
